Freddy vs Tekken
by Person Of The Night
Summary: The Tekken crew has awakened Freddy Cugar....just hope he's not cranky. It all started as a simple game at a party, but the game isn't as simple anymore. Now everyone's life is in danger...... Freddy's Baaack)! Muhahaha R&R(Now R cause i am a bad girl)
1. Prolog

Freddy VS. Tekken  
  
Author Note: Hello my pretties, this is my second story. It all happened when I saw Freddy vs. Jason...yes that's it my dear Watson. Well first time horror suspense story so please no flames or I WILL chop YOU up and hide YOU in MY walls. =) Thank you and please come again. R&R cause I love you *sweet smile*  
  
*Young Sweet Girls Jump Roping*  
  
One Two Freddys Comin' For You  
  
Three Four Better Lock Your Door  
  
Five Six Grab A Crucifix  
  
Seven Eight Better Stay Up Late  
  
Nine Ten Never Sleep Again.........  
  
***************************************************************  
Steve, Christie, Jin, Hwoarang, Miharu, Xiaoyu and Julia decided to have a little get together since it's their first night of summer vacation.  
"So since everyone's here lets start a game." Said Xiaoyu.  
"How 'bout 20 minutes in the closet." Said Hwoarang edging over to Miharu.  
"How 'bout 20 minutes beating the shit out of Hwoarang."  
"I'm all for it." Said Jin.  
"Whatever Kazama," Said Hwoarang grabbing a beer, "anyone want one?"  
"HWOARANAG! I told you no alcohol!" Screamed Xiaoyu.  
"Hey I'm 21 I can drink, and no ones stopping you either."  
"I don't care it's MY apartment!"  
"Well it's Miharu and Julias too."  
"If I can't drink neither can you Hwoa." Said Miharu.  
"I'm not down with the drinking either." Said Julia.  
"And this is supposed to be a party." Muttered Hwoarang taking a swig of the beer.  
"Stop complaining. So what are we gonna do?" Asked Miharu.  
"I got something! Hold on." Said Christie as she started rummaging through her one of the bags that she brought.  
"Aw bloody hell, I hope this isn't one of your twisted games." Said Steve.  
"Depends on your definition of a twisted game." Said Christie taking out the game and placing it on the floor in front of everyone.  
"HELL NO! GET THAT OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Yelled Julia.  
"What's wrong with a Qiji Board?" Asked Christie.  
"EVERYTHING!" Screamed Julia.  
"Come on Julia! It's only a game." Said Christie.  
"Maybe to you but I heard stories about them. Theirs no way I'm playing."  
"Fine then we will." Said Christie, "does everyone know how to use a Qiji Board?" She said ignoring Julia.  
"Yeah it's not brain surgery." Commented Hwoarang.  
"No one asked for one of your smart remarks." Said Christie.  
"Hey! Come on guys why do we have to disturb the dead?" Said Julia freaking out.  
"Well you can leave no one's stopping you." Said Miharu.  
"Fine! If you open a portal to another dimension, get sucked in and come back out years later not even able to speak a word of what happened then get put into an insane asylum don't come to me." Said Julia putting on her coat and getting her car keys.  
"Are you seriously leaving!?" Said Xiaoyu.  
"I'm not playin the devils game!" Said Julia really pissed off, "Sorry Jin! I didn't mean it that way, no offense."  
"Non taken." Sighed Jin.  
"Come on don't leave Jules!" Pleaded Xiaoyu.  
"I'm not playin that evil game!"  
"Why, your friends with the devils damn son! Why not play his game too, what bad can happen?" Said Hwoarang getting his second beer, "Least we got devil boy to protect us he can show us around his domain."  
"Everyone got jokes." Said Jin giving Hwoarang an evil eye.  
"Come on its a party mate, lighten' up." Said Steve patting Jin on the back.  
"So ya stayin or what Jules?" Asked Hwoarang sitting on the floor drinkin.  
"Nah, I'll be back latter. Just be careful with that thing."  
"Kay cya latter." Said Xiaoyu closing the door.  
"Nature girl is too superstious." Said Hwoarang.  
"She probably went out to hug some trees." Said Christie laughin with Hwoarang and Steve.  
"You guys are such asswholes." Said Xiaoyu sitting down on the floor in front of the Qiji board.  
"So are we gonna play this game or what?" Said Jin.  
"Ok, so what should we ask it first?" Said Christie.  
"What's your name!" Said Xiaoyu excitedly.  
"Put your hands on the pointer everyone." Said Christie.  
(Imagine a board with peoples hands on a pointer and it moving from letter to letter)  
  
~*~The Qiji Board Answer~*~  
FREDDY CUGAR  
  
"Woooo I'm so scared. I think I pissed my pants. Would you check for me Jin?" Mocked Hwoarang.  
"Fuck off fag." Said Jin.  
"I have a girlfriend, right Mi." Said Hwoarang putting his arm around Miharu.  
"Yes my wittle pissy pants." Said Miharu giving Hwoarang a peck on the lips.  
"You may have a girlfriend but I have a fiancé." Said Jin looking over at Xiaoyu.  
"Are we going to get on with this bloody game?" Asked Steve.  
"What's the next question?" Asked Jin.  
"Here's one, do you know the devils son?" Said Hwoarang looking in Jin's direction. All Jin did was give him the finger.  
  
~*~The Qiji Board Answer~*~  
OFCOURSE I HAUNT HIS DREAMS, AND YOURS ALSO HWOARANG  
  
"OH SHIT! What fucked up game is this!?" Said Hwoarang getting up.  
"Now I see why Julia didn't wanna play!" Said Xiaoyu freaking out.  
"Put that freaky ass game away!" Said Steve.  
"Why, scared?" Mocked Christie even though she was scared herself but wouldn't let it show.  
  
~*~The Qiji Board Answer~*~  
YOU SHOULD BE SCARED  
  
"What the fuck did you bring in my house!?" Screamed Miharu.  
"I-I...I it never done this before!" Yelled Christie now freaked out. Then Julia came in the door but no one paid any attention. All Julia saw was the pointer of the Qiji board moving......by itself.  
  
~*~The Qiji Board Answer~*~  
ONE, TWO FREDDYS COMIN FOR YOU  
  
THREE. FOUR BETTER LOCK THE DOOR  
  
FIVE, SIX GRAG A CRUSAFIX  
  
SEVEN, EIGHT BETTER STAY UP LATE  
  
NINE TEN NEVER SLEEP AGAIN.........  
  
"One two Freddys comin for you, three four better lock your door, five six grab a crucifix, seven eight better stay up late, nine ten never sleep again...." Recited Jin then Julia came back and saw all their shocked faces.  
"What have you guys done!?"  
  
***************************************************************  
Summary of Prolog  
  
Muhahahaha Freddys baaaaakc.=) Hope everyone likes! First time at a horror suspense story. Looks like they have disturbed Freddys sleep..... just hope he's not cranky. 8-) But I have heard about Qiji boards and their evil! I'm afraid to death of them.....but that story about kids going through a portal to who knows where was a true story I heard. And my friend plays with one and talks to her dead grandfather through it so the Qiji boards just freak me out even more.  
  
Fan fiction Public Service Announcement.  
  
I DON'T SUPPORT UNDERAGE DRINKING! THATS WHY ONLY THE KIDS 21 AND OVER ARE DRINKING IN MY STORY.....so far...DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE! There may be illegal drinking on account people underage drink in real life sooo who knows...I DON'T SUPPORT UNDERAGE DRINKING! OR DRUGS! Drive safely everyone and goodnight! 


	2. Chapter 1 Freddy's Not Sleeping Anymore

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up on the Prolog....opps. I don't own Tekken if I did I...I I wouldn't know what to do! But it would all be mine! My best friend lives on elm street...his name is Freddy Cougar! Don't own him either.... snap crackle and POP!

Author Note: Reviews Reviews! Oh so happy! =)! Thank you Thank you! Does Ms America wave and blows kisses Oh I'm so happy to write stories that people like! I feel sooo  LOVED! Now lets all sing songs around an open campfire! Home Home On The Range..ok on wit the story! YEEHA! Please never ask. And if I'm spelling his name wrong too bad you people know who I'm talking about! I haven't found out how to spell his name yet cause my computer is a piece of junk! Oh and when I put my stories up something happens and it doesn't come out how I write it so I hope you can read everything!

Author Thanks: I can't write my Author thanks because every time I try and read the reviews everyone has sent my computer freezes up and my email freezes up too. But I have read the reviews I just cant personally thank everyone! SORRY! I will next chapter promise. But THANK YOU EVRBODY FOR THE GREAT REVEIWS!

Author Kiss My Ass: Ok bitch do you got rice? I didn't think so! So for that flamer you can kiss my ass cause I don't see you writing any stories, guess you must not have any skills, Or do you not have the balls to write any? So you can shut the fuck you dickless piece of shit! Thank you and have a horrible day.

                                    Chapter 1 Freddy's Not Sleeping Anymore

            "I told you not to play that evil possessed game!" Said Julia marching over to Christie poking her in the chest.

            "Hey don't poke me!" She shot back poking Julia back.

            "My house and I can do whatever I want. Poke, poke POKE!" She said poking her with each emphasized poke. 

            "Hey guys…wh- what was that?" Asked Xiaoyu looking around.

            "What was what?" Asked Steve holding Julia back to keep her from killing Christie.

            "Never mind…" She said holding on to Jin.

            "Julz what's gonna happen now?" Asked Miharu looking out the window for any signs of a threat.

            "How should I know?! I wasn't talking to it what ever or whoever it was!" Julia said going into a fit.

            "No need to throw a fit lil miss." Said Hwoarang drinking up the last bottle of beer.

            "What did you call me you drunk!" She said trying to kick him but was still being held back by Steve.

            "Fuck you man!" He said flipping her off.

            "Come on guys no time for fighting, what if this guy is real!" Said Xiaoyu getting really paranoid.

            "Well then I guess we're all dead." Said Hwoarang saying it like it was a joke since he was piss drunk.

            "JIN! I DON'T WAN DIE!" Xiaoyu shrieked clinging too him in fear for her life sobbing on his sleeve.

            "What the hell man shut the fuck up! Don't scare her like that!" He screamed at Hwoarang and trying to comfort Xiaoyu at the same time.

            "But what if he's right Jin, I wanna go home." She said sitting on his lap resting her head on his shoulder.

            "You will never go home!" He said his head turning into the one of Freddy Cougars.

            "Oh my God Jin!" She yelled trying to get off of his lap but his grip was too fierce.

            "Come on baby give ol' Freddy a kiss." He said his face inches from hers.

            "Get off of me!" She said falling off his lap on to the floor, "HELP!" She screamed waking up in a cold sweat from her sleep realizing it was all a dream finding her self on the floor.

            "Xiao! Are you ok?!" Miharu said banging on the door since the door was locked, "Open the door!"

            "Mi, what the hell are you doing yelling at 3:30 in the morning? Your gonna wake up the neighbors." Julia said rubbing her sleepy eyes.

            "It's Xiao so-something's wrong, open the door!" Miharu said worried about her friends' well being, then she heard the click of the lock come undone and her and Julia ran in.

            "I- I saw it! I mean him!" She said stammering.

            "Who did you see?!" Asked Miharu hugging her friend.

            "The the guy from the party, the Qiji board guy! It tried to kiss me it was ugly, it was real it felt real, everyone was there and Hwoarang was being a jackass and then Jin turned into, into this THING! Then I fell off his lap and I fell on the floor and woke up. He's gonna kill me!" She said never taking a breath; "It was just like the party last night everyone was there!"

            "I told you not to play that damn game last night! Now she's having nightmares." Commented Julia

            "OK! You told us so it's done and over with, can we move on and deal with the present here?! You say the most annoying things at the wrong fucking times!" Yelled Miharu getting annoyed with Julia always saying I told you so every five minutes.

            "I wanna see my Jin Jin." Xiaoyu said in a baby voice.

            "Maybe we should all meet up in the morning, it's late." Julia said brushing off Miharu's last comment trying not to upset anyone.

            "Yea, she has a point for once. Well goodnight Xiao." Said Miharu walking out the door with Julia.

            "Fuck you Mi." Julia said going into her room slamming the door.

            "Wait Mi! I don't wanna sleep alone so make room for me." Xiaoyu said grabbing her pillow and her stuffed pink bunny.

            "You better not take the covers or I'm kicking you out."

            "Yes master."

-0347303284050285703057204573027507502775020575030575304750285730457402750-

            "You think you saw our dead friend named Freddy in your dreams!" Said Christie cracking up.      

            "That's not funny I did! And it was tryin' to kiss me!" Said Xiaoyu sort of embarrassed by the last part.

            "But we never seen how it looked, so how do you know you saw him for sure?" Asked Steve rummaging through the Chinese food, "Hey where's the chicken teriyaki?"

            "I don't know but where is my curry shrimp?" Asked Xiaoyu getting up to look in one of the many bags of Chinese for her food.

            "Opps…I bidn't wo it fwas yours…" Said Miharu with a piece of shrimp hanging out her mouth.

            "I paid for that!" Said Xiaoyu grabbing her curry away from Miharu.

            "It was only one shrimp, and I let you sleep with me!" Said Miharu sticking out her tongue.

            "WO! Didn't know Xiaoyu was fruity. Looks like she has another love now, so how does that make you feel?" Hwoarang said to Jin trying to piss him off.

            "I don't know you tell me, she did sleep with Miharu. Wait isn't that your girlfriend?" Jin said with a smirk knowing Hwoarang couldn't say anything.

            "Touché, you win this round." Said Hwoarang taking a bite of his general tso's chicken.

            "Ok back to the subject, how do you know that was the guy from the Qiji board?" Asked Julia.

            " 'Cause that's what he said, he said 'Come on give ol Freddy a kiss'." Xiaoyu replied.

            "It was probably just a nightmare, can we get on with life now?" Said Hwoarang thinking it was nothing.

            "How can you be so mean and self-centered and cold, and evil, and stupid, and and UGLY! So their." Xiaoyu sticking her tongue out at Hwoarang.

            "Who are you calling ugly munchkin!?" Hwoarang yelled not caring about the other insults.

            "How dare you call me munchkin!" Xiaoyu yelled throwing a piece of sweet and sour chicken at him.

            "Fight fight fight!" Screamed Miharu cheering them on.

            "So the guys name is Freddy Crager, right?" Asked Steve ignoring the fight along with Julia and Jin.

            "No Freddy Cougar why?" Julia replied cleaning up her mess.

            " 'Cause back in England I remember people talking about him, I think it was the same guy, but we would call him Freddy Crager.  I think he lived in dreams or something like that, it was a big thing in America I heard." Steve said following Julia into the kitchen followed by Jin trying to get away from the fight.

            "I never heard about it when I lived in America but then again I didn't live in the cities or anything." She said washing off her dish.

            "Well maybe Forest knows, he lives there why don't you give him a call. He probably misses you." Said Jin.

            "We broke up Jin give it a rest. Plus that's long distance and we can't afford another high bill we're already tight on money as it is this month."

            "Here use my cell." Jin said handing her his cell phone, "Stay on as long as you need too."

            "What's his number?"

            "Just press five it's on speed dial." Jin said leaving the kitchen.

            "I guess I'll just give you two some privacy, have fun talking." Steve said the kitchen.

            "Hello?" Asked Forest on the other line.

            "Hey forest its me, Julia."

            "Oh hey, haven't heard from you in a long time. So what's up?"

            "I was wondering if you heard of a Freddy Cougar, in America."

            "Why would you wanna know about something like that?" He said surprised she even knew about him.

            "The six idiots played the Qiji board and got in touch with some guy named Freddy Cougar, Xiaoyu had a nightmare she swore it was the guy and she thinks he's out to kill her."

            "I wouldn't doubt her, see from what I heard there was a guy named Freddy Cougar and he used to kidnap kids and kill them and one day the towns people found where he lived and burned down his house while he was in it. He was burned alive and now he haunts peoples dreams and if enough people remember him he will be able to kill you just by dreaming of him. But there hasn't been any cases of it for years."

            "You're joking about the killing part…right?"

            "No people have died from this guy, least that's what people said. But I know it was true when people said he kidnapped kids and killed them. But I'm not fully sure about the whole dream killing, but I heard a few people died in their sleep from him. Keep in mind I only heard this stuff from word of mouth."

            "Do you think we have something to worry about?"

            "To be honest well…. I don't know, just be careful. But I have never heard of any cases about him in Japan."

            "Ok thanks for the heads up."

            "No problem, tell everyone I said hi. Oh and I may be coming to visit sometime this month." He said trying to cover up the noise in the background.

            "This pepper beef is too spicy!" Said some guy in the background.

"Hey what's all that noise over there?"

            "What are you talking about this is good!" Said Forest father Marshall law.

            "Umm… shit I have to go nice talking to you! Bye. Dad NO!" He said hanging up the phone.

            "Ummm...well bye." She said staring blankly at the phone hearing only the dial tone.

            "Hwoarang come over here!" Xiaoyu screamed still trying to kill him, then something crashed in the living room and everyone became quite.

            Julia opened the door separating the kitchen and the living room and found everyone huddled over something. "What ever broke sounded expensive! What was it?!"

            "It was all Hwoarang's fault!" Yelled Xiaoyu pointing to him trying to clear her name.

            "What you were trying to kill me! I wasn't gonna stand their plus you ran into it!" He said blaming it on Xiaoyu.

            "What's wrong scared of a girl! You are sooooo boy band you sissy!" She said now yelling insults to him.

            "I'm not gonna even touch that comment." He said raising his eyebrow at her.

            "HA! Boy band!" Christie said cracking up.

            "Oh I'm never gonna let you live that down!" Said Miharu laughing so hard she was on the verge of tears not even realizing what was broke.

            "Oh ok it wasn't mine. Go on with your fighting." Said Julia taking a seat on the couch.

            "Hey! That's my VASE! HWOARANG! Damn you!" Miharu said now paying attention to what was broke.

            "Sorry. Wait isn't that the one I gave you?" Hwoarang asked.

            "Oh I guess it is, who cares. So what did you find out from Forest?" Miharu asked.

            "Wooooo  _you_were talking to _Forest_?" Xiaoyu said in a lovey dovy voice knowing those two were once an item.

            "Yea about the whole nightmare thing. And stop trying to make something out of it." She said giving her an evil look.

            "What did he say?" Asked Steve.

            "To make it short he says it's some guy who kills people in their dreams. But only if enough people remember him he will be able to kill you." Said Julia being brutally honest with them all, "Oh and he says hi and he may be coming down to visit sometime this month."

            "WHAT! It's gonna kill me! I told you I told you!" Xiaoyu said panicking.

            "Well we can say Julia is taking it very well!" Said Miharu.

            "Like that's real! Xiaoyu probably just had a nightmare and she thinks she saw the guy, we don't even know how he looks so what makes you think Xiao say the real him?" Said Christie not believing one bit of it.

            "Well Forest did say there weren't any cases of this guy in Japan, only in America and that there hasn't been anything on it for a long while. Plus he only heard about all this stuff from word of mouth." Said Julia trying to not get anyone worked up.

            "See nothing is gonna happen, calm down Xiao." Said Christie.

            "You guys say that now then someone gets killed!" She screamed getting angry that no one was taking her or anything about it seriously.

            "Hey I'm supposed to meet someone at the bar thanks for dinner guys. Are you coming with me Mi?" Hwoarang asked getting up heading for the door.

            "Nah I'm just gonna stay here and go to sleep Xiaoyu kept me up all night!"

            "Good you shrimp thief!" Xiaoyu said sticking out her tongue at Miharu.

            "Any one else want accompany me to the bar?" Hwoarang asked before he left.

            "Hey why don't us guys go as a guys night out mate?" Steve said putting his arm around Jin.

            "You really must restate your sentences." Said Jin getting up out of his seat, "Sure I'll go I have nothing else to do." He said giving Xiaoyu her goodnight kiss, "Goodnight Xiao, and no more nightmares ok babe?"

            "Yes master." She said giving him a smile.

            "Hey I thought I was your master?" Stated Miharu.

            "Shut up, that was only to get in your bed last." Xiaoyu said winking at her.  
            "Oh Xiao not in front of the boys." She said snickering.

            "Do you think we should leave the girls here all alone together with no guys?" Asked Steve worried that Christie may leave him for Julia since Xiaoyu seemed to be involved with Miharu.

            "Oh don't worry Steven I'll be a good little girl." She said hugging Julia.

            "Maybe I should stay." Said Steve going back to sit down before Hwoarang grabbed him.

            "You really gotta know how to take a joke." Hwoarang said watching the girls fall over on the floor laughing.

            "Now leave so us girls can have some fun." Said Julia caressing Christies face.

            "Uh Christie…" Stammered Steve worried about his girlfriend.

            "Come on lets go!" Said Hwoarang pushing Steve out the door, "Bye, oh and don't have any fun with out me." He said giving Miharu a smirk.

            "Goodnight Hwoa." Miharu said blowing him a kiss.

            "Oh how sweet, but I thought you were with me." Said Xiaoyu.

            "I will never love you! Muhahaha!" Said Miharu.

            "But I LOVE you!" Xiaoyu said with lots of enthusiasm.

"You guys are weird." Said Christie taking a seat at the table, "Lets play some poker, STRIP poker!" She said with an evil smirk.

-0347303284050285703057204573027507502775020575030575304750285730457402750-

            "No girls this is the life." Hwoarang said taking a swig of his eighth beer.

            "Would you like a refill mister Kazama?" Asked the bartender.

            "Yes please." Jin said placing some yen on the bar counter.

            "Here you go." Said the bartender taking the money off the table, "And what would you like to have sir?" He asked his question directed to Steve.

            "Another coke and rum please." He replied.

            "That will be 343 yen please, thank you." He said leaving to attend to some of the other customers.

            "So where is you friend?" Asked Jin looking around the bar.

            "What friend, I have no friends I'm imaginary! You can't see me!" Said Hwoarang piss drunk.

            "Maybe we should take him home now." Said Steve finishing up his drink.

            "Come on Hwoarang we're leaving." Said Jin getting up from the barstool.

            "I don't know you!" He said falling off the bar stool knocking into someone else.

            "Hey fag! Watch what your doin!" Said the guy next to him.

            "Hey! I'm no fag I'm just a little bit fruity. But you mom was good!" He said getting up from the floor.

            "What did you say about my mother punk!?"

            "Dammit Jin lets get out of here before Hwoarang starts something!" Steve whispered to Jin.

            "Sorry please excuse my friend, he's a little drunk." Said Jin trying to reason with the angry man.

            "Yea you asswhole, listen to your mother!" Hwoarang said putting his two cents in which wasn't needed.

"You little bitch!" The man said swinging at Hwoarang but Jin blocked it, "Hey pretty boy outta my way!"

            "I apologize for my friend so please let us be on our way." Jin said being polite as he possibly could.

            "Hey guys get a load of this little shit, sticking up for his boyfriend." Said the man yelling to his friends which all gathered around to back him up.

            "Hey you bloke we apologized now leave us alone!" Said Steve trying to get passed the guy so they could leave.

            "And where do you think your going?!" Said the guy grabbing Hwoarang by his shoulder.

            "To your moms house bitch." He said slightly slurring his words.

            "That's it!" He said pushing Hwoarang against the bar counter.

            "Get off of him!" Said Jin grabbing the other guy off of his friend, and made the man trip over a table receiving a lot of stares from all the commotion. So people started to walk over and watch the fight.

            "Get him guys!" He ordered his gang, which went after them, "Someone help me up dammit!"

            "Please people stop fighting or take it outside!" Pleaded the bartender only to have a beer bottle thrown at him so he ducked under the bar.

            "You know foreigners shouldn't be aloud here." Said a guy who was part of the gang his insult directed to Steve.

            "Neither should a jackass like you." Steve said punching the guy in the stomach knocking him out, which made half the gang back down after seeing what Steve did to their friend.

            "Who do you think you are chink!" Said a guy going after Jin.

            "I'm not Chinese you dick." He said upper-cutting the other guy breaking his jaw.

            "So you wanna play rough huh?!" Said the leader of the group getting up from the floor breaking a beer bottle on the side of the table about to stab Jin with it.

            "Who's playing rough, this isn't even a workout." He said kicking the broken beer bottle out of his hand and tackling him to the ground punching the shit out of him.

            "JIN! That's enough get off of him before you kill him!" Said Steve grabbing hold of Jin and pulling him off of the man.

            Jin yanked his arm away from Steve and walked out the bar walking on the guy as he left. "Come on Hwoarang, last time I let you play with the big kids." Steve said putting Hwoarang's arm around his neck helping him out of the bar.

            "Hey what are you looking at people!?" Hwoarang yelled making the people turn around and look the other way in fear they were gonna be beat up too.

-0347303284050285703057204573027507502775020575030575304750285730457402750-           

            "You owe us big Hwoarang." Said Jin placing the passed out Hwoarang on his bed, in the safety of his own apartment.

            "Should we just leave him there?" Asked Steve walking to the front door.

            "Yea he'll be fine, he won't be waking up anytime soon." Said Jin locking the door as the two-left Hwoarang to sleep.

Dream Sequence

            "Hey man where am I?" Hwoarang asked walking around in what seemed to be a dark abandoned haunted house.

            "Welcome my friend, or should I say…. first victim." Said a voice in the shadows.

            "Who's there?!" He said looking behind him only to find darkness.

            "People call me Cougar, Freddy Cougar." He said as a candle lit up in the shadows.

            "Yeah and I'm Bond, James bond. Who the fuck are you!?" Asked Hwoarang walking toward the flame of the candle.

            "Freddy Cougar do I have to carve it into your chest?" He asked still hidden in the shadows.

            "I'd like to see you try." He said with a smirk.

            "Ok but remember you asked for it Hwoarang." And in that instant Hwoarang was chained to the wall with Freddy staring at him dead in the eyes, the room lit up by a circle of candles surrounding them.

            "What kind of sick game is this?!" Hwoarang yelled not realizing he was dreaming.

            Freddy ripped open Hwoarang's shirt revealing his chest, flashings his long claw like fingers. "What a nice hard chest I think I'm starting to get jealous." And with that he started carving into Hwoarangs chest giving him what would soon be a permanent tattoo. All Hwoarang could do was scream in agony and anguish as his maker carved deeper and deeper into his chest.

            "God! Stop please!" He pleaded only to receive more pain.

            "Almost done. Soon you will be feeling no pain at all." He smirked writing his last word on his chest, "Good night my dear Hwoarang you were a good sport." And with that he dug his whole hand into Hwoarangs stomach making him throw up what seemed like a waterfall of blood.

            "Miharu…" Was his last word until he fell limp, still being held by the chains that held him up.

            "Aw how sweet, your last word was the name of your lovely girlfriend. Maybe she will be next."

            As all the chains disappeared he was laying lifeless on the floor of his apartment, in a pool of his own blood. With the words 'Freddy's Not Sleeping Anymore' written on his chest.

-0347303284050285703057204573027507502775020575030575304750285730457402750-           

                                                         Chapter Summary!

I can't believe I killed Hwoarang…I'm about to cry! I'm sorry but it had to happen someone had to go! Don't flame me for it, he will be remember and missed by many…. OK, hope you like this nice long juicy chapter of killing and fruity ness. I bet you guys wanted to know what happened during the girls' game of strip poker HAHA! But you will never know. And no they are not really lesbians (no offence to any homosexuals reading this) I just added that in cause it reminds my of what my weird friends did once, so its sortta an inside joke. Sorry for the wait but I had soooooo much shit to do and a whole bunch off stuff happened and my Grandmom just passed so I didn't wanna write a whole lot any more. But I will be updating my other stories I promise. I just thought I should update this one since I was in a scary killing mood. (Not really) But please review! I made this chapter nice and long just for you! I may make each chapter long so tell me if that's what you want or shall I make them short? Tell my in the reviews please.  I love you all Peace Out My Hommiez! Lol

                                                                                    Bunny


End file.
